A new breath
by llamalover957
Summary: It has been 59 years since HE left. Victoria changed me. I live with my new 'brother'. I am the most powerful vampire in the world,with one weakness... Love!
1. Prologue

Twilight

Tittle:

A new breath

Summery:

It has been 59 years since He left. Victoria changed me. I am the most powerful vampire in the world,with one weakness... Love!

Full summery:

3 months after Edward Cullen and his family left, Bella swan was heart broken and went to the meadow were she was attacked by Victoria.

It's 59 Years later when Bella and her older "brother" had to move again , they move to forks, Washington. Bella then attends Forks high school were She comes face to face with a group of 5 beautiful people she thought she would never see again...

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content.

Story:

59 years

That's how long it has been since he left.

No matter what I do my mind all ways seems to find a way to bring back those memories,the memories I had once cherished, the memories of them.

I had always tried my best to surpress these memories , just hold them in so I could let them all out when ever I'm alone. That's the main reason I take such long hunting trips.

But today's hunting trip is a short one, a few hours before I go to school tomorrow...

School... Another town, another school, same information to be learnt.

I hate school, I only go to keep up the appearance. The main reason I hate school is not because of the stuff you learn, or all the boys drooling over me, but the fact that I'm on my own.

My 'brother'Sam, he is a vampire he was changed when he was 29 though he looks about 25, he doesn't go to school he works as a doctor in the local hospital. He is now about 137 Years old. He acts like a 5 year old, but he can be serious and VERY over protective of me too.

I was just about to pounce on a mountain lion - my favourite meal- when I saw it, a beautiful meadow, not just any meadow though, no it was our meadow, the one where Edw- he first told me he loved me, the one I spent hours looking for when he left, the one were I was killed.

I remember each of those times well but I remembered the time I was murdered best!

* Flashback*

My former best friend Jacob Black was meant to be helping me, but he has been avoiding me, or just taken my advice and give up on trying to heal a heart I no long had possession of... My heart had and always will belong to Edward.

Now that Jake was gone, the whole in my heart and pain were back and worse than ever, I always had to wrap my arms around myself thinking that if I hadn't I would fall apart and there would be no body to pick up the pieces.

So here I am trudging through a forest that looks exactly the same everywhere to me.

It was quite dark, it was after all almost 8:30 I guess I should have waited till morning but I just had a sudden urge to go now. The forest was quiet, deafeningly quiet and creepy at night I had never noticed before, ever time I was here I always had someone with me to lighten the mood, but not tonight, tonight I was alone... Or at least I thought I was.

The further I walked, the more aware I became of how loud my footsteps were among the dead leaves. Even my breathing sounded loud and uneven.

As I trudged on, I became aware that the hole in my chest was once again making an apearance and before I knew what I was doing my arms wrapped themselves around my torso. I tried to focus on my footsteps and my breathing to distract myself from the pain. It had been a bad idea to come here alone at night. I wasn't sure how far I had gone, maybe 2 miles maybe more. I almost turned around, but I hated to sit at home and alone doing nothing just waiting for the pain to come and remind me of him.

Just as I was about to turn back and go home I pushed though some ferns to reveal the meadow.

I had found it, on my own with nobodys help.

As sure as I was that it was in fact the meadow I was also unsure as this meadow was different, dead, eerie almost, the beautiful flowers that grew all different hights and colours, were all limp, brown. lifeless like me.

The disappointment was instint, what I didn't no was ' was it what i expected?' NO it wasn't. What I expected was HIM to be sitting there in amongst the long green luscious grass and flowers.

But he wasn't. I sank to my knees right were I stood at the edge of the clearing, I was having a break down I knew I was.

I was happy that I was alone, if someone saw me like this, I'd probably be taken to the hospital and put on medication.

ALONE

ALONE

ALONE

I knew I was alone, I thought I was at least until I saw it, a figure... Of a woman standing across at the other side of the meadow stairing back at me, as I looked up, I realised as I staired into the deep crimson eyes surrounded by pale, flawless skin. Red bushy hair, and a sickly sweet smile, whose eyes I was starring into...

Victoria's!

*end of flashback*

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing...

"Hello" I whispered into the phone

"Issabella Marie swan get home this second!" Sam had yelled back at me.

I quickly hung up the phone and bolted home thinking

'Oh no this can't be good'

A/N:

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading my story, I'll try to update as soon as possible, I love writing this story and would hate to not update, so yeah I'll keep it going!

This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me

Please try and ignore of there is a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I know im bad at it.

And if you have any constructive criticism I'd love to heart from you!

So please hit that little button down there that says REVIEW! :D

Thanks

Llama lover 957 :)


	2. My first, second Day!

A new breath

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, i really appriciate tjem. Thamks again

llamalover957

No copyright infregmant was intended.

Stephanie Meyer owns all characters and content.

Previously:

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing...

"Hello" I whispered into the phone

"Issabella Marie swan get home this second!" Sam had yelled back at me.

I quickly hung up the phone and bolted home thinking

'Oh no this can't be good'

Chapter 2

The house was in my view now it was a massive house way bigger than THEIR old one. It has 9 bedrooms, a kitchen (that we NEVER use) 4 bathrooms, a living room, an indoor swimming pool and a game room.

I was thinking That Sam sounded quite mad on the phone, maybe I should let him cool off a bit before going inside.

As I hit the tree line to our house, I knew there was no hope in running off for a while, because Sam was standing on the porch waiting for me... 'oh no'

I started to slow down as I approached the house. I walked towards the house taking every step cauciosly, I felt like a little kid getting called to the head masters office, of course I wasn't afraid of my brother, I wasnt truly afraid at all,it was just his stupid power that was making me afraid. His power is tricking the mind; he could trick the mind into seeing something he wanted them to see , trick your mind into a certain feeling or sometimes he can control it and tell it what to do but it drains him a lot; he feels tired and thirsty, VERY thirsty.

I reached the the door and was About to reach for the handle to open the door when a hand grabbed my wrist pulling me back,

"where on earth were you Bella, i was so worried, i cant beleive you would go hunting for so long and not call,..."

Sams rambling went on like this for another 10 minutes, but i eventually gt tired of the constant questions, he didnt even let me answer 1 before movjng on to the next one.

I started off quietly getting louder eachtime i called his name..

"sam Sam SAm SAM SAM SAM"

He finially stop rambling to look at me

" sam look im fine seriously, i didnt mean to be out that long. Im sorry i didnt call but i didnt hear the fone ring it was on silent. And im so sorry for worrying you. Can you forgive me?"

"off course i can and im sorry t, for blowing it WAY out of perpostion, now Go get ready or you will be late today aswell... GO!"

I raced up stairs and looked at the time it was 5:43 I could get ready now it wouldn't hurt.

I went into my shower taking my shampoo and conditioner with me. I was a mess from hunting so long there was leaves and mud tangled in my hair and my body was soaked in rain and mud.

After I got out of shower, I walked into my closet an looked out out my clothes for the day

I had acually got some fashion sence, since i became a vampire , i lifted out my grey ripped skinny jeans and my blue vest top i wore my loose fit grey sweatshirt with a yummy face on the front-over the top and my pair of grey converse.

I went over to my mirror and sat down, and started to straighten my hair, i loved my hair straight, i hate wearing my hair curly because it goes frizzy in the rain and we are in forks, so it will always rain.

I started to put on my make-up, i dont put on a lot if it in, i dont need to, i just wear it to look like a normal teenage girl. I went for natural make-up and a sparkly lip gloss and mascara.

By the time i had finished it was 7:30 school didnt open till 8 and by the speed i drive i will be there in 10 minutes, i had always critizised the Cull- Them for driving so fast, but now i understood why they drove fast, it was for the rush of adrelinin more than anything.

I walked down the stairs to the living room letting my mind wonder for a moment, i noticed that Sam had left me a note saying

' BELLA

I HAVE GONE TO WORK EARLY THIS MORNING, AS WE ARE GETTING A NEW DOCTOR AND HE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY!

SEE YOU LATAR AND PLEASE GO TO SCHOOL TODAY

SAM! :)'

I cant believe sam thinks i would accually ditch my 2nd day of school,even though it was about 3 weeks into the schol year, i mean who wouldnt want boys drooling over them 24/7 not to mention listening to the thoughts of boys that are just to inapproprate to mention or the girls thoughts, who call me names and just insalt me, though i have never heard 1 say them to my face. Note my sarcasim.

I walked slowly out the door and in to the garage, thankfully Sam had already left so i didnt have to wait for him to move his car.

I lifted my keys from the hook beside the door and unlocked my car, i quickly slipped into the drivers seat, i sighed contently, i loved my car, the sleak leather seats, the smooth interior, the smell, everything.

I pulled out of the drive and started down the road,

*sigh* ' another year' i wispered quietly to myself. I wonder whats going to happen.

I was driving up the road to school when i swear i saw a silver volvo drive by...

I ignored it, i mean there are plenty of volvos out there... Right?!...

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked near the office it was 7:55 so I got out of my car ignoring the stares that were already burning into my soul, i guessed about 3 quarters of the car park was now full, i didnt want to look, or listen in on there conversations, but i did find myself wanting to know about the 3 weeks i hadnt been here, i just like any other teenage girl wanted to be in on the gossip.

Most of the thoughts were along the same lines...

'i wonder if shes related to the others'

'She looks so much like them'

'shes got to have had work done'

I was very curious now... What others? Were they other vampires? What are there diet? Do they have any thing to go with the volvo i saw? I mentally slapped myself at the last one, i had to keep my mind off them, being here brought back enough memories, i dont have to bring more back myelf by thinking of them.

I continued walking and got to the reception desk, the woman behind the desk was a pale woman,that looked to be in her 40's she wore black trousers and a colourful blouse, she had on brown high heels that, really did not match the outfit she was wearing at all.

I walked up to her and cleared my throat, she obviously heard, but she continued to talk to the other woman, about god knows what. After what seemed to be about 5 minutes she turned her head to me and asked in a sickly sweet voice...

''what can i do for you today?"

I replied with a simple answer off " im Bella Swan the new girl."

"oh, yes, well here is your schedual, and a map of the school, if you could get your teachers to sign this in each class, and bring it back here at the end of the day, thank you."

She then went on to explain my class schedual and the quickest way to each class, i saddly had to endure it, after all i couldnt turn round and say to her, that my memory is brilliant and i was here nearly 60 years ago.

After she had finished her little rant about my classes the bell rang signaling me to make my way to class.

My first class today was French. I had it in building 1.

I was quite good at french, even when i was human.

I had made it there with loads of fime to spare, when i got into the class, i didnt bother to look at the other pupils i knew that, all they would be doing would be stairing at me.

I bounced over to the teacher, i liked it when all the students thought i was out-going , friendly and liked to have fun. I had, had a lot of fun in my last school, i pulled so many pranks i got expelled, in the first 3 weeks thats why im starting this school.

I handed the teacher- who i had learnt from the name plate on his table was called Mr. R Andler- the sheet he needed to sign and said " Hi im bella swan, im new."

His head shot up and his hand shot out at the same time and took the page,

"yes Miss. Swan its nice to see meet you, please take a seat next to... Um... Mr. Cullen."

WHAT.. My feet were frozen, and my moth hung open, for a milli-second untill I composed myself quicker than any human could have seen.

I turned round and was shocked at the sight before me...

A/N:

Oh Cliffy...

What Cullen do you think is in bella's french class?

Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of my story!

Please review =)

=) Llamalover957


	3. Carlisle knows!

A new breath

No copyright infregment intended, all characters and content belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Previously:

I handed the teacher- who i had learnt from the name plate on his table was called Mr. R Andler- the sheet he needed to sign and said " Hi im bella swan, im new."

His head shot up and his hand shot out at the same time and took the page,

"yes Miss. Swan its nice to see meet you, please take a seat next to... Um... Mr. Cullen."

WHAT.. My feet were frozen, and my moth hung open, for a milli-second untill I composed myself quicker than any human could have seen.

I turned round and was shocked at the sight before me...

Chapter 3

Sitting at the back of the classroom, grinning like an idiot, was none other than, Emmett McCarthy Cullen. Out of all the cullens, Emmett was the the largest, he was just as i remembered him- the one that was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with short, dark, curly hair and always grinning.

I slowly scooted my way down to the back,and sat st the edge of the table.

Maybe he wont talk to me. Maybe he hates me, like edward said.

My thoughts were interupted by a rather large bafoon,poking my arm, and whisper yelling "BELLA"

Finally i couln't take it anymore, so i turned round and said low enough so only he could hear, through clenched teeth "What do you WANT Emmett?!"

He looked a bit taken back from my outburst, but quickly recovered, thoisands of questions were swimming round his head at this moment...

'is that really Bella? When did she become a vampire? Were is she living? Does she have a coven? Does she have any powers? Does Edward kmow shes here? Does she know Edwards here?... does she still love Edward?'

There were hundreds more but there were the first few in his head, so i took the oppertunity, and answer them before he blurtex them all out and such a volume that he would expose us- i might not have known emmett at long at the rest of the cullens, but i know him well.

"okay.. Yes Em, it is really me! I become a vampire the same year you all left!, in ahouse just outside of town! Not really but me and my brother travel together, hes not really my brother though, he found me a few years after i was changed! Yes i do have powers, emmett! No i dnt think he knows! I didnt know Edward was here, but i do now! And Emmett, on that last question, yes i do lobe Edward!

It killed me to say that, of course i loved him, but could i ever trust him again? Does he even still love me? Has he moved on...

Emmett didnt ask me anymore questions and i didnt listen in to his mind, but he did spend the rest of the class intensly stareing at me which i must attmit was erritating, but i didnt have time to tell hi to stop because the rest of the class for me was spent this aout those few questions, revolving around Edward.

The bell rang and a hand tightly wound it's self round my wrist, much like a snake on a branch. I hadn't really thought to much about whose hand it was, o thought it was human, warm, fragile, WEAK.

Little did I know it wasnt a weak human hand but the warm hand of emmett Cullen; who by the way thought it was a good idea to sit on his hands to refrain from poking, and writing notes to me.

"Bella your like my little sisiter, ease I really want to spend time with you!"

His voice sound like that of a 5 year old boy on herowin; dazzed and longing.

His eyes held mixed emotions, those of sadness and senserity'maybe I should spend time with him'

"I'm sorry Emmett, your like my big brother too, but we can't hang out without my brother and your brother finding out!"

"but jasper would mind,if we hang out Bella!" I then relised that the emmett I once knew and loved; the fun, pranking, carefree Emmett was for some reason being surpressed.

"you know what I mean Emmett, Bye!"

I quickly turned and ran out the door,of the now empty class room, I loved emmett I truly did, but what if Edward found out, that I was Bella Swan, I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't.

After all he was the one that said he never wanted to see me again.

The rest of my classes were pretty boring.

Double English- we did Romeo and juliet; which used to be my favourite story, but when Edward left, it reminded me of what Romeo and Juliet really was, A Story, nothing more, nothing less.

I also had maths, double physics and history it was lunch now And I had double art after this, and then I could go home, Finally.

I was about to open the door to the cafeteria, when I realised THEY would all be there, so i swiftly turned around and decided tospend lunch in the library.

When i got to the library i was shocked, it had accually gotten bigger, a lot bigger. I went straight for the classics section you would think after about 60 years there would be new classics, but no there they were, The entire works of William Shakespear, clearly labeled 'CLASSICS' i loved this library, i didnt think i would have a problem staying in here every lunch time, after all there had to be at least 1,000 books here, and i new i would have fo get fhrough them all before we move again.

I grabbed a classic, A Midsummer Nights Dream, it was 1 of my favorites, people say its really confusing, but i dont think so, its probably casue i have read it so many times though!

By the time lunch had finished i had read 3 shakespears books and a book called 'The hunger games' i think i found my new favorite book,it was so good, id have to buy the trilogy later.

The bell sounded, and i made my way to the Art building, this class was easy for my since i had a steady hand, and loads of down time to do my projects. Just before i got inside I was stopped by a huge figure, Emmett. He had a huge grin on his face which i new could not be good...

"Hey belly bean, where were you i didnt see you at lunch? Can i see your schedual?"

I thought he looked a bit devious, but i wasnt in the mood to argue and i also new i probably woulnt win.

I handed him my schedual, while explaining that i was in the library reading, he had a board look on his face when i had finished, but then looked at my schedual and brightened up a bit.

He read it a few times while consintrating hard on it, i think he was memorising it for some odd reason, this is Emmett we were talking about, he looked up at my questioning gaze, before handing me back my schedual then racing of before i could ask any .

I walked up to the door of the art classrom and saw that none of the cullens were there, what a relief.

I quietly walked in appologising to the teacher for being late, she must be a nice woman because her reply was said in a sweet voice,

"Thats ok sweetie, we were just about to start, you can sit anywere you like."

I casualy walked to the back of the class and sat there untill the lesson started. I just simply relaxed through art, we were told to sketch a design for a pot we were going to make, my idea was a butterfly because there is loads of shapes and colours of butterflys, so if i mess up, no one will know, Genuis i know!

The bell once again rang for the last time today, and i was sitting right next to the bell in the art class, and let me say.. It would have been very loud for a human with crappy hearing compaired to mine, to me it sounded like a building collapsed and a bomb went off at the same time right in front of me, ill have to remember not to sit there next time.

I ran out to my car, and was about to get in when i saw the cullens passing, i didnt no what to do, i could just stand there and risk them seeing me , or get in my car extremely quickly and hope for the best which would automatically leave them suspicious.

I decided that having them being suspucious was the better option so i bolted into my car and drove at 110 mp/h out of the car park, i could see theres curious glances and Emmett wide eyed and mouth agape.

For good measure i read Alice's mind, just to be safe.

' was that just... No Alice no, shes gone stop it. Why cant i just wrap my head around the fact shes not coming back, god this is so difficult. Anyway there is no way thats Bella, that girl was driving fast, in a cool, fast car, theres no way, maybe i just need some closure' Alices thoughts were conformation to me that they thought it wasnt me, now all i have to make sure of is that Emmett doesnt tell, anyone about me.

When i got home i was delighted to see Sam's car in the drive way. I parked my car in its space in the garage and spead inside the house and straight up to my brother, who looked worried, now i was getting scared.

"oh, thank god Bella, i need to tell youmsomething...! Carlisle Cullen is the new doctor in the hospital, and his kids all go to your school..."

I nodded. He was working up to something big i new by the sound in his voice

" .. I was in my office when he came in i had a picture of you and me, he recognised you, im sorry, but... i told him..evrything"

He looked down at his feet ashamed, i was shocked to say the least but as long as it was carlisle, he could keep a secret.

"sam Sam SAM, its ok tell me what he said when he found out.."

" He said we should go somewere more remote, to talk about,... So i invited him over tonight, he will tell his family, that it is dinner with a work colleague."

"ok..umm should he still be at work" sam checked his watch, then nodded "okay then phone him and tell him Emmett knows, and to bring him along too, hes probably very curious."

With that i walked off to go upto my room, while sam phoned carlisle.

A/N:

Wow i can't wait to write the next chapter its gonna be so fun, lol. O...k i sound like a nerd in my head right now. Please ignore if there is many spelling mistakes near the end its now... 11:20 and i wanted to get this up tonight... And im tired! :(

Yup so... Please review, follow ,favorite and let me know, how you think this... Interesting... Night will go? Lol night guys =)lol

Llamalover957 =)


	4. Our little get together

A new breath

No copy right infregment intended. All characters and content belong to Stephaine Meyer

Previously:

When i got home i was delighted to see Sam's car in the drive way. I parked my car in its space in the garage and spead inside the house and straight up to my brother, who looked worried, now i was getting scared.

"oh, thank god Bella, i need to tell youmsomething...! Carlisle Cullen is the new doctor in the hospital, and his kids all go to your school..."

I nodded. He was working up to something big i new by the sound in his voice

" .. I was in my office when he came in i had a picture of you and me, he recognised you, im sorry, but... i told him..evrything"

He looked down at his feet ashamed, i was shocked to say the least but as long as it was carlisle, he could keep a secret.

"sam Sam SAM, its ok tell me what he said when he found out.."

" He said we should go somewere more remote, to talk about,... So i invited him over tonight, he will tell his family, that it is dinner with a work colleague."

"ok..umm should he still be at work" sam checked his watch, then nodded "okay then phone him and tell him Emmett knows, and to bring him along too, hes probably very curious."

With that i walked off to go upto my room, while sam phoned carlisle.

Chapter 4

Carlisle had confermed that Emmett, would be coming and he had told his family it was a dinner he was attending. All i had to do now, was get dressed and wait, i was really nervous, so i took a LONG shower, when i walked out i realised, i hadnt brought clothes in with me, i quickly darted out and grabbed everything i needed, as well as my white knee-length sundress with flowers and grass on the bottem working there way, up to about the middle of the drees where i accesorised with a big red bow tied around my waist, my bangles and a long white butterly necklace. I put on a tiny bit of mascara and glitter lip gloss, and left my hair straight.

I was approahing the top of the stairs when i heard the door bell ring, Sam answered the door. What if they dont want to have any thing to do with me, this time, and there just here out of guilt, imsuddendly got very scared and self-concious.

"Bella! Bella come down" i waited a few minutes and then before i could do anything about it my feet started to move on their own, and all i could think of was SAM.

"im coming im coming, no need for that. STOP IT, i can come down on my own"

The second i stepped foot in the living room, i saw carslisle, but for no more than a minute because i was scopped into a huge bear hug, God i missed them bear hugs.

Once Emmett set me down i turned to carlisle, and he swiftly granned me in to a hug which i eagerly returned.

"Bella weve missed you so much; Alice hasnt shopped as much, only when she has to, Edward just mopes around, Rose, dosent look in the mirror as much any more, Jaspers rarely home because he cant stand the emotions and Esme's distraught at losing a child!" it wasnt even the words he said, it was the way he said it, he said it with such sincerity and honesty, it sounded to me like he was pooring everything he had into that little speech,could it be true?

Sam looked between us and told everyone to take a seat, after he did, all 4 of us just sat and staired at eachother, carlisle finally broke the silence by asking the million dollar question " when and by who were you changed?"

It took me a minute to decide weather or not i should answer but when i decided they would get it out of me eventally anyway i thought i should just go ahead and answer

"about 3 months after you left by V.. Victoria" i went quiet neer the end, but i knew they heard me, all of a sudden i saw Emmett rise out of his seatangered, enraged, the list goes on and on, i also saw carlisle slowly rise and he TRIED to state quietly, "Victoria changed you! Against your will? And left you there?" his voice grewbthrough the sentence and hebwas now shouting.

I knew i had to use 1 of my powers i was going to eventually, i was just about to steal their sight because both their thoughts were murderous, when a squeeky high pitched voice came from outside

"WHAT!?"

A/N

Hey guys thanks for reading, i know its short, but im having a bit of writers block also im setting up a poll...

' who do you think bella should fall in love with? Emmett or Edward.?

I will take the poll down on the 26th (Friday) so please vote. You can each vote 2 times

I love getting, review and thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed.

If any of you reading this are Narnia fans, I highly recomened 'True Loves Note' by efioaytra!

I really like it any i know you will too.

Thanks again for reading, and please check out that story, ill try and get out the next chapter soon, but yano, reviews really inspire and incourage me to write quickly *wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge*!


	5. Why did you follow us?

A new breah

No copyright infrigment intended. All characters and content belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Previously

Sam looked between us and told everyone to take a seat, after he did, all 4 of us just sat and staired at eachother, carlisle finally broke the silence by asking the million dollar question " when and by who were you changed?"

It took me a minute to decide weather or not i should answer but when i decided they would get it out of me eventally anyway i thought i should just go ahead and answer

"about 3 months after you left by V.. Victoria" i went quiet neer the end, but i knew they heard me, all of a sudden i saw Emmett rise out of his seat angered, enraged, the list goes on and on, i also saw carlisle slowly rise and he TRIED to state quietly, "Victoria changed you! Against your will? And left you there?" his voice grewbthrough the sentence and he was now shouting.

I knew i had to use 1 of my powers i was going to eventually, i was just about to steal their sight because both their thoughts were murderous, when a squeeky high pitched voice came from outside

"WHAT!?"

Chapter 5

Ì was shocked to say the least, i would know that high pictched voice anywere, Alice.

It looked like Carlisle and Emmett had the same idea, as they were both standing up with their arms crossed over their chest.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, what are you doing out there? Why did you follow us?"

He didnt raise his voice, just simply said it sternly, but that was just as bad as being told of by shouting.

Alice speed in to the room, and straight to me giving me a hug which i obiously returned, she then turned around and pologised to Carlisle,

"Carlisle im so sorry i didnt mean to, but when you left i couldnt get a vision of you or Emmett so i decided to follow you just in case, and im glad i did now"

Alice seemed so peppy and then remembered about the part were, she couldnt see Carlisle and Emmetts futres anymore, and her face fell.

I thought i would step in now before she get to excited

"ill explain it, Alice i have the power of a mental sheild, so i can block mind reader, empaths, and phsycic's" (A/N probs spelt wrong its future seer's like Alice)

"Thats extrordin..."

Carlisle was cut of by the large booming voice of Emmett, trying to make his presence known."i thought your gift was to read minds, you read my mind"

"I can, i have multiple gifts, accually only 2 gifts. More than 2 accually, but i was changed with 2 I..."

"Bella you're rambling again." i was interupted by Sam

"ok," i said with a dissapointed look, i honestly enjoyed to ramble," so... I was changed with a mental sheild; as you already know, and i was also changed with the power, to duplicate any other vampire powers, by touching them."

I read there thoughts, to see what they were... Well... Thinking!

'this is amazing ive never come across a vampire with, this type of ability, in my 200 years'-Carlisle

'I swear if any of these _Cullens _go to the volturi, i will take over there mind and make them kill themselves so bad by...' -Sam

I had to pull out of there unless i wanted to be scared for my eternity.

'I cant believe Bella's back, oh i cant wait for her and edward to get back together, and for us to go shopping and...Bella, are you listening in on this? I hope you arn't you are just as annoying as Edward' -Alice obviously

'BELLA, you are an awsome little sister, do u have any really cool powers, HELLO, i know you are listening, because your just as nosey as Edward. BELLA?!'- Emmett, oh gosh Emmett.

Just the mention of Edwards name in their thoughts hurt, which probably meant, i wasnt ready to see him, i dont really know, would i get back together with him? Could i trust him? Would he just leave again? These questions were swimming round my head, but before i could try and answer mine i would have to answer Carlisle's, which consisted of the main questions, 'Whats your diet?' do you go to school?' which Emmett took the responsibility of answering for me, 'have you ever slipped?' which i am proud to say No to, i have never had Human Blood before.

After answering carlisles, i had to answer Emmetts and Alices' Questions

"Did you ever move on from Edward,? Which once again my answer, was No. I just shook my head and looked down at my feet, i dont no why i was ashamed and embarased, but i was.

Emmett's question was next

'Will you play on my team for capture the flag with everyone?' I told him,

" I will IF and only IF, the rest find out... ON THEIR OWN EMMETT, did you forget i can read your mind. That is asuming Edward will ever want to see me again!' I whispered the last part inwardly with a frown plastered on my face.

Alice looked at me and questioningly,and asked in a very serious but fragile way...

"What did he say the day we left, Bella?"

He took me into the forest, he said he wanted to go for a walk, when we were about half a mile in he..."

*Flashback*

"we're leaving Bella, its been to long, Carlisle can bearly pass for 30, now hes streaching 33." He explained

"Why, why now, another year..." he cut me off

"Its been to long, people are starting to ask questions?"

"I cant just leave,...Charlie he,he..."My face fell" when you say 'we'?" I asked lamely

"I mean my family and myself, i dont want you anymore, your not good for me!"

"you never, ... I mean you never LO..." i was about to scream but i held my self together

"I never loved you, you were just a, distraction, something to pass the time."

silent tears rolled down my face

" I will never forget you, but your human, your memories will fade."

he said emotionlessly, his face looked blank, like one of a corpse, his eyes held, no longer passion and love, but emptyness, they were... Almost hollow.

*End Of Flashback*

Alice looked as if she was about to cry, tears, that would never fall.

"i cant believe he did that Bella, Im so sorry." she ran up and hugged me as tight as her little arms would allow it.

Emmett then followed grabbing me into a bear hug " i Can believe he did it, its the sort of thing the prick; Edwirdo would do, he told us that you never wanted to see us again, and you wanted us to leave as soon as possible!" i was shocked to say the least, i never knew that was what Edward told them.

I looked round at Carlisle, who was muttering something about 'Edward lieing to the family' so quietly i bearly heard it and i was a vampire with superhuman hearing and standing 5 foot away.

The clock interupted our little question and answer session, which mostly consisyed of questions circling Sam, like 'When Where, How did you too meet?'

'Do you have a brother, Sister relationship?'

'Are you close?'

'how old are you, Sam?'

(Which the answers to went something like this.

We meet a few years after Bellas change, in Ireland, we were both hunting, yes we have a very close brother sister relationship, Sams my brother, in every way but Blood, and sam is about 137 years old.)

IT WAS 2AM ALREADY, and we -Me, Alice and Emmett had school tomorrow... Today... Um ... Whatever, and Esme and the other Cullens would get suspicious.

Carlisle, Emmett and Alice left, and i went to go upstaires, when Sam said that he thought it was weird i was more like Emmett than Alice, just a bit smarter. OK a lot smarter.

And he hoped Alice would get me into, and i quote, 'More girly stuff and stuff...'

"Bella, I hear you cry sometimes, i hope now that they are back in your life that you will be happier!

I replied with a simple nod and a "I hope so to, I really do" saying the last part quieter and more inwardly like i was trying to assure myself more than i was trying to assure Sam.

I went up to my room thinking about how to be happier, and i came up with the fact that I loved to pull pranks and now that Alice and Emmett knew it was me i would have someone to pull them on.

A/N

First off i wanna thank everyone for favoriting, following and review-ing

IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WRITE THESE ON MY TABLET! AND SOMETHINGS WRONG IT JUST WASNT CHARGING! AND EVERYTHING WAS SAVED ON MY TABLET! IM SOOO SORRY AGAIN GUYS! BUT THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!

So far its Edward that is winning, so all you Emmett/Bella fans keep voting.( i cant get my poll working, so just post your vote as a review)

I also want to say my summer exams are coming up and i have to study so i will only be able to update once or twice a week, but after my exams i might be able to update more, thanks for your patience.

Thanks for reading, my fellow Twilight-ians!

Llama Lover 957 =)


	6. Jazz and Rose!

A New Breath

Previously

IT WAS 2AM ALREADY, and we -Me, Alice and Emmett had school tomorrow... Today... Um ... Whatever, and Esme and the other Cullens would get suspicious.

Carlisle, Emmett and Alice left, and i went to go upstaires, when Sam said that he thought it was weird i was more like Emmett than Alice, just a bit smarter. OK a lot smarter.

And he hoped Alice would get me into, and i quote, 'More girly stuff and stuff...'

"Bella, I hear you cry sometimes, i hope now that they are back in your life that you will be happier!

I replied with a simple nod and a "I hope so to, I really do" saying the last part quieter and more inwardly like i was trying to assure myself more than i was trying to assure Sam.

I went up to my room thinking about how to be happier, and i came up with the fact that I loved to pull pranks and now that Alice and Emmett knew it was me i would have someone to pull them on.

Chapter 6

It was 8:30 and I was ready to start, the new day, i felt good about today, i didnt know weather something was going to happen, or if it was just a good felling i had about a nice spring morning, either way today was going to be interesting, because of Emmett and Alice.

I ran down staires and jumped of the banister half way up, and for once accually landed on my feet instead ofnmy face, i may be a vampire, but i am still really clumsy; some people carry money or love into their vampire life, but ,oh no, i carry in clumsy-ness.

Sam saw me jump down and was very impressed, i cold tell by the look on his face, he quickly conposed himself and looked to me ''someones in a good mood, i see'' all i could do was nod give him a very tight hug around th waist and run out to my car, i slipped in and turned on the egine, i then turned on the radio and blasted the song, Titanium by David Guetta.

_**Stone hard, Machine gun**_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who runStone hard, as bulletproof glass  
_  
Read more: DAVID GUETTA - TITANIUM LYRICS

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who runStone hard, as bulletproof glass  
_  
Read more: DAVID GUETTA - TITANIUM LYRICS

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who runStone hard, as bulletproof glass  
_  
Read more: DAVID GUETTA - TITANIUM LYRICS

_**Firing at the ones who run**_

_**Stone hard as bullet proof glass.**_

I didnt care how old this song was, it was really special to me, a few songs sum up my entire existance, ones i will always love.

I pulled into the school car park and grabbed a spot in the corner, that was usually vacant, i didnt want anyone to scratch my car, i was thinking of having it re-painted blue, but illmcross that bridge later i had 10 minutes to kill before anyone would start to arrive, so i stuck in my earphones and started to read Romeo and Juliet, yeah i know, the book was written like 300 years ago, but what ever, i mean Shakespear made up loads of words people still use now.

I lloked up from my book to see the car park nearly filled with crappy cars and bikes. But one car did catch my eye, a silver volvo...SHIT... I had completely forgotten about The Cullens.

I grabbed my school sachel, and put in my R+J book, my earphones and sliped my Iphone 89 in my pocket- yeah it was bent and coloured green for some reason... Cost me £1,499.99.

I swiftly got out off my car and walked a little faster than human pace to my first period English, i kept my head ducked the whole way to class hoping _he_ wouldnt see me.

I didnt know how long i could keep this up,

When i finally got to English i realised that about half the class was here, including _Emmett Cullen_, the first thought in my head was, _thats weird, he wasnt in my English class yesterday._ I huridly took my seat beside Emmett, shooting him a questioning glance, he smiled smugly and looked towards the front of tge room, then it hit me, **yesterday Emmett took my time table, and looked like he was MEMORISING it, he was, **ahhhhhhhhh i hate him, he did this purposly

"What are you doing here?" I wisper, yelled.

His reply came off simple "I dont know what you mean, im in English class!"

He was playing dumb and i sure as hell told him that we kept on with our little back and foward conversation - getting nowere i might add, untill the teacher came.

Me being my usual stuborn self, turned away looking to the front of the class knowing full well, i was going to get nothing out of him, Well he could at least answer me 1 question...

"Emmett, i know you memorised my time table, so i wanna know, is any of your other syblings in my classes?" I knew that i wanted the answer to be No, but a little voice in my head was screaming at me saying i really did want another Cullen in my life, and this wasnt just any Cullen, this one was_ Edward Cullen._

When English ended, i got up out of my seat to go to Biology, i really loved Biology, but had always been scared to take it incase i broke down or something.

I was about to turn a corner when i took a breath and smelt a cullen round the corner. I stuck tight to the wall and waited till they walked on, but i couldnt help but listen in, it was Jasper, amd _Rosalie?_

"Rose, i swear it was her, she looked exactly like Bella, _our _Bella, I-..." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper, STOP! You know i miss Bella we all do, i also know that its not just me repressing said fact, that i was so mean to Bella but i was wrong,...And so are you, that was not Bella, FULL STOP!"

Rosalie was sorry about being mean to me, and she missed me?!

"Plus do you really wanna do this to Edward, you know how broken up he is about Bella!"

They walked away, and i quickly hurried into class, amd grabbed my seat in the back out of view of everyone , by Emmett i might add, i turned hasily to him and wispered, "Wanna help me with something,?"

He turned and grinned evily at me," with what exactly, maybe a prank,?"

I smiled and turned to the front, he had known the new me for about 2 days and he was practiclly an expert.

A/N

Hey guys sozzie i didnt update earlier, please dont kill me, i have a lot on, andni probably wont update for a while,i might get one update jn in the next few weeks but thats all, as i have my exams in the next 3 weeks, and i have to study, and these exams are quite important as they decide weather i do 8 GCSE's or 9, so scary stuff.

Thanks for sticking wih me.

Review, Follow and Favorite,

Thanks Guys.

Love oo,

LlamaLover957


	7. Explainations, a new thing to mess with

A new breath

No copyright infegment intended, All charaters belong to the utterly Amazing Stephaine Meyer

Previously

"Jasper, STOP! You know i miss Bella we all do, i also know that its not just me repressing said fact, that i was so mean to Bella but i was wrong,...And so are you, that was not Bella, FULL STOP!"

Rosalie was sorry about being mean to me, and she missed me?!

"Plus do you really wanna do this to Edward, you know how broken up he is about Bella!"

They walked away, and i quickly hurried into class, amd grabbed my seat in the back out of view of everyone , by Emmett i might add, i turned hasily to him and wispered, "Wanna help me with something,?"

He turned and grinned evily at me," with what exactly, maybe a prank,?"

I smiled and turned to the front, he had known the new me for about 2 days and he was practiclly an expert.

Chapter 7

I had everything i needed, once Emmett knew i was DEFINITLY talking about a prank, well there was no stopping him, but all he wanted to do was set the clocks foward an hour, BORING.. I on the other hand thought id just do a number of small pranks, i wouldnt want to get expelled and have to leave Emmett and Alice... Again, well i didnt leave the first time they did, but same thing.

We were going to do a number of things...

1) put all the clocks foward, then lock the school, gates, genius.

2) Get 3 chicken and write a 1 on the first chicken, 2 on the second and 4 on the third.

3) Block the teachers car park with a Car

4) Block the science corridor off, put police tape up everywhere and draw around a person on chalk on the floor.

This was going to be soooo fun.

These were all planned for friday, 2,3 and 4 for the morning, and 1 near the end of school, last period to be exact.

I was in English, we had a library period now, so i was just day dreaming, *sigh* i miss sleep, and Dreams, i was thinking about the other Cullens, if they did guess, and when i say this, im talking mostly of Edward, if he did find out it was me, would i be able to stay?, would he want me to stay?, sould i want to stay?

These thoughts bounfed around in my head for a few minutes when someone came up and sat beside me, it was Jasper...

I had no idea what to do, i didnt know if i should move, wait or leave. He would find it suspicious if i left or moved, so i would just have to wait it out.

The bell suddendly sounded and i was out like a flash, he obviously also found this suspicious as he followed me out of the school and to the tree line of the forest, he was keeping up a human walking pace behind me, but i knew once we hit the tree line he would be off like a shot after me.

I got to the tree line and ran in behind a tree using my millisecond head start to my advantage i changed my look, i changed to a person with green eyes and dirty blonde curly hair that went down to the bottem of my shoulder blade.

I started to run at vampire speed, i may have been powerful but i wasnt fast, beford i knew what was happening Jasped was beside me, then in front of me, causing me to stop abruptly, i looked into Jaspers eyes, and he looked into mine , and thats when it happened.

"Bella?"

i couldnt take all the thoughts bouncimg around in his head, about me, so i burst, i told him everything about being a vampire, about sam, well almost everything, i purposelfully left out about Victoria, but him being all smart, and an ex-army major, caught on quickly.

"How were you changed?" his voice was dull, menacing. It mqde me afraid to answer, i mean, he would react the same way Carlisle, Emmett and Alice did , after all they did try and protcect me from James, Victoria amd Laurant (A/N: spell?)

I answer slowly and quietly with my head bowed," .ia..." it was so quiet i was unsure if HE had even heard it.

His eyes turned Black, his hands were cleanched so much i thought his knuckles would break through the skin and his nostrils were flarring at this moment Jasper accually looked like a real vampire, a blood drinking killer.

I started to feel really calm so my emotions would impact him, it slowly started to work, so i kicked it up a bit, and started to feel so relaxed and calm, it worked on him almost instandly, i wonder if any of the Cullens knew it was this easy to control Jasper, either way id be using this against him...

In my perefrial vision i saw a streak of orange, but when i looked round, there was nothing there, so i ignored it, and put it to the back of my mind.

When Jasper was calm and i had stopped playing with his emotions, he finnally dicided to ask the obvious question...

"why dont you look like you?"

I started to laugh i forgot i hadnt changed back, so i closed my eyes and thought of my normal self, the familar paint sensation covered me i always enjoyed it, it was like a nice relaxing shower.

I opened my eyes to see a shocked and taken back Jasper,I read his mimd and couldn't make sence of it, it sounded like a club where everythings so loud and being said at once, you can never understand it.

He started to stutter" when... How... Your...bella...eyes..." it wasmfunny but got boaring fast.

"OKAY JASPER, its a power, an ability,A... Gift, now stop looking at me like i have 3 heads!"

That got it done, we were walking together towards my house when, he smelt something... Someone...

"Rosalie, you scared me half to death!" I shouted at her

"Bella!?" she asked her mind like jaspers was bouncing with questions.

We sat there the ground answering eachothers questions for hours, even though there was one question i wanted to ask, 'How was Edward?' i avoided it, obviously i wanted to know but i wasnt about to turn this reunion into a shouting match. No all the questions i asked were simply answered, 'were have you been living?', 'has anything exciting happened in your lifes?' but i wasnt expecting them to answer that last question with,.

"No, what about you anything exciting?"

My life had been exciting but not in a good sence, i spent most of my life with Sam, when i wasnt with him, i was on the run, i couldnt stay anywere more than a week, they always seemed to find me.

I hated them, they were just always there, everytime. Things got better when i found Sam, he was always able to make them leave when they came looking, it stopped for a while, but then started again.

They were coming on a weekly basis, i couldnt take it any more, imwalked straight up to him and said enough is enough, if i ever want to join you, i will come to you.

A good plan, but they come every 2 years to make sure im still happy here, i will always be happy here.

Infact they were due a visit.

All of them.

All of the Volturi.

A/N

Hey guys thanks for sticken with me again.

Please review its like christmas when i geg reviews, like mini presents lol.

Follow, favorite and review, cause you know you want to.

Yeah thats right i know you want to.


	8. A Thousand Years

A new breath

No copyright infregment intended, All haracters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.

Previously

My life had been exciting but not in a good sence, i spent most of my life with Sam, when i wasnt with him, i was on the run, i couldnt stay anywere more than a week, they always seemed to find me.

I hated them, they were just always there, everytime. Things got better when i found Sam, he was always able to make them leave when they came looking, it stopped for a while, but then started again.

They were coming on a weekly basis, i couldnt take it any more, imwalked straight up to him and said enough is enough, if i ever want to join you, i will come to you.

A good plan, but they come every 2 years to make sure im still happy here, i will always be happy here.

Infact they were due a visit.

All of them.

All of the Volturi.

Chapter 8

Jasper, Rosalie, and I were sitting on the damp, mushy ground for hours Talking, just talking, untill i looked at my watch to see it said 8:45 had we really been sitting her 5 hours, they must have seen my face, because they pulled out there phones to check the time.

"8 missed calls 13 text messages and 2 voicemails..." wow Jasper had alot of missed things on his fone. Rosalie wasnt much better...

"7 missed calls 19 text messages and 4 voicemails. Beat ya Jasper" wow, was this a game to them?

" yeah but thats all probably from Emmett and has nothing to do with you being out here, if u get what i mean..." Jasper started to laugh! I underztood what he was implying, but it was stupid and weird.

"well... I beat you all, 19 missed calls 13 text messages and 6 voicemails... Im kinda scared to look at them thou,"

I knew sam would be worried, and angry for me not calling, and also he would probably be scared stiff in case the volturi got me.

We all burst out laughing at that, even as a human i was afraid of a lot of things but vampires wasnt one of them, now i am a vampire and im afraid of Sam.

I got up off the ground and brushed myself off, but there was only so much i could do my butt and my thighs were soacked, i turned around and give Rosalie a hug and whispered i her ear...

"There was nothing for me to forgive" she looked like if she could cry she would be. I then turned to Jasper and said goodbye then gave him a hug, while he whispered in my ear

"Ive always thought of you as a sister, and always will Bella."

"I think of you as a brother too Jasper," I pulled away and said " And i think of you as a sister Rosalie!"

I turned and swiftly started to run to my house, to be greeted with a very worried sam. At least i hope it worry and not anger.

I walked in the front door, and Sam and Carlisle were immediatly in my face... Wait Carlisle.

Sam must have saw the confused look on my face as he said "i called Carlisle when you didnt come home, i thought maybe something had happened,"

His face was one of releif as he came up and hughed me , as soon as he pulled away from the hug his face was a mask of anger,

"ISSABELLA MARIE SWAN I SWEAR TO GOD NEXT TIME YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS I WILL BECOME YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Gosh, yes DAD, sheesh, I was out with people, thats it."

He really did sound like a dad whose child just ran away.

He sighed " Bella, look i am really sorry but when you do somethingnlike that at this... Time i just, i cant handle it, i couldnt handle it if you were hurt."

It was official i was a horrible person, i AM a horrible person, he was just being protective and its understandable right now, now i was the one sighing.

"Sorry to interupt, but what is about this particular time that is worrying?" Carlisle always the one to want to soak up knowledge.

So I ended up telling my story about the volturi, i dont know how i forgot about this the first time i told him my story. But oh well.

"It started about a month after my change the volturi had heard of my powers and skill, i wasnt as strong, but i had the skill as any vampire that was the thing that made me always win in a fight even without my powers. But anyway, every few months the volturi would show up asking me to join them, which i for obvious reasons kept saying no to, then it changed to them following me to get me to join so i couldnt stay anywhere longer than a week, things got better when i found sam, so now they visit once every 2 years to see if ill join them."

I finished and looked at Carlisle he had a questioning look on his face

So i read his mind...

_Why did they stop coming so much..._

"Oh, Carlisle it is perfectly simple, they knew now that there was someone in my life... A family if you will that i wouldnt join them..."

Sam butted in because well he probably felt that he hadn't said anything in a while

" To quote Bella accuratly ' Not untill hell freezes over'!"

I looked at him with my ' why, just why' face. He shrugged his sholders and decided that this was a good opertunity, to take advantage of Carlisle being here and talk about the patients in hospital.

I get so board of hearing this stuff, it never changes, Mrs. Batchelor has terminal Cancer, i wish i could do something, but i cant, yeah you might say just change her, but i swear going through the change, you would wish to he dieing of cancer.

I finally understand how edward felt about changing me... Edward... Would he ever figure it out, i hope he did but you never know.

I got up and said bye to the two Grannys sitting on our couch, they really did look like an elderly pair gossiping.

I spead up the stairs and into my room, i started by taking a shower and changing into something comfortable and dry, i had almost forgotten about the wet patch on my jeans, i went into the shower taking my towel, toiletries and a pair of navy, pink and very pale green shorts and a pink top that says 'careful, i bite' on it.

When i got out i grabbed my Teen wolf book- its a T.V show aswell, but yhis kinda weird girl, in school was talking about it like it was a cure for world hunger, i yhink her name was Phoebe or something like that.- I also turned on my radio, the song A thousand years by Christinia Perri came on i dont hate it, i accually quite like it ok... I LOVE IT

The day we met

Frozen i held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that i'd found a home where my

Heart beats fast

Colours and promaces

How to be brave

How can i love when im

Afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddendly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling dont be afriad i have loved you

For a thousand years

Ill love you for a thoudand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

Whats standing infront of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling dont be afriad i have loved you

For a thousand years

Ill love you for a thousand more

And all along i believed i would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

Ill love you for a thousand more

Ill love you for a thousand more

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling dont be afriad i have loved you

For a thousand years

Ill love you for a thoudand more

And all along i believed i would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

Ill love you for a thousand more

I often thought of Edward through this song, and i did this time but it was the first in a long time i hadnt cried after.

I sat in my room the rest of the night reading and listening to music, i couldn't wait till tomorrow, PRANK DAY WITH EMMETT!

A/N:

hey guys thanks for reading.

Please review follow and favorite.

Sorry to anyone who read this earlier my tablet was being stupid and pasting everything i copyied that day and i copied ready or not a few times. Sorry again

And remember i love reviews like tiny early christmas gifts.

Sorry to anyone


	9. Pranks, and Ex's

A New Breath

NO COPYRIGHT INFREGMENT INTENDED, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT (SADDLY)!

Previously

I often thought of Edward through this song, and i did this time but it was the first in a long time i hadnt cried after.

I sat in my room the rest of the night reading and listening to music, i couldn't wait till tomorrow, PRANK DAY WITH EMMETT!

Chapter 9

It was 02:00 Am.

I pulled my phone out and text Emmett.

'Get ready for today, see you at school, Em. And cant wait to see the look on peoples B'

I got into the shower, and then came out and put on my white shorts, pink lace t-shirt amd long necklace, and i used my pink and white converse, i watched the news and it said it was going to be very warm. I sat in my room listening to music untill Emmett finally decided to respond,

'k'

WHAT, it was 6 am he took 4 hours to respond and he says K.

'People who wait 4 hours to reply to a text with "k" should be shooted :).Xx.B'

I put my fone down and once again waited, for the clock to it 8:30 so i could go to school.

It was 8:30, and i was sitting in my car, ready to drive to school, i was just making sure i had everything

3 chickens - check

Sharpie - check

We had decided to only do one prank as we didnt want to get into to much trouble...ok, Alice seen us getting expelled, if we did them all, i really didnt want to move again, so we stuck with putting the chickens numbered 1, 2 and 4 around the school,it wil take them long enough to find them.

I sped down the drive along, the road and into the school car park, thre was about 3 cars here, 1 being Emmetts jeep, and the other 2 im guessing to be teachers.

I got the chickens and ran at vampire speed to Emmetts jeep, i looked in the window to see Emmett, trying to swallow Rosalie whole...no wait they were kissing, well Emmett was anyway, I wacked the window, and said

"Emmett, come on...!"

He didnt like it and respomded my kissing Rosalie again, while opening the door quickly to hit me, which i neatly dodged.

"hey no fair!"

He was complaining, HE was complaining, im the one who had to witness him trying to swallow Rosalie.

"No fair, NO FAIR, IM THE ONE WHO JUST WITNESSED YOUR JAW UNHINGE LIKE A SNAKES!" i whisper, yelled.

He laughed, and rustled my hair.

He then began walking to the english block, where we had decided to put the chickens, with me stalking behind him slowly.

"Hurry up Bella! You would think your still human, with the pace your walking at. Jeez!"

I knew me walking slowly would annoy him, it always did when i was human.

When we got the the english block, i set chicken number 1 out.

We then hurried to Maths and let out chicken 2

And finnally made it to Technology and let chicken 3 (4) loose.

We had let them go in the extrodinary (for a human) space of about 3 minutes.

Me and Emmett stood out by his jeep, and waited, within 5 minuyes people were screeming, shouting, and trying to find the '3rd' and last chicken.

It never accually occured to me, how many people in school where scared of chickens, sorry let me rephrase that ' how many BOYS where afraid of chickens' seriously at least 75% ofnpeople running were boys. Gosh, i mean grow a pair, seriously.

Me and Emmett were still standing at his jeep when the school doors were lockdd to keep the '3rd' chicken inside and when the police arived, it took them 2 hours to come to the conflusion, that their either wasnt a 3rd chicken or it was long gone.

Me and Emmett were to busy laughing to notice the school doors open and everyone scamblenout of the building.

That was untill...

"Emmett what the hell were you thinking, i know it was you."

I would know that voice anywhere..

And then before i could react there was a pair of shocked golden eyes stairing striaght back at me.

A/N

Ok. Heres the deal, i know i havent updated in a while, it cause i have summer test and im revising hard-ish for them. These tests are accually really nurve racking cause im in the assembly hall, with every one in my year and the teachers stand at the front of the Hall and stare at you, like a volture ready yo swoop...yeah there the type of exams that make you want to crawl into a hole and die...yeah, not kidding.

Sorry again for my last chapter, and the little song mis-understanding, but thanks for, well... Understanding.

Im really sad :'( because i got bearly any reviews last time (literaly like 2).

Do you think i should continue this story?! Please let me know.

Thanks for reading, dont forget to, favorite, follow, and review


	10. My Eddie Forever

A new Breath

No copyright infregment intended, all characters belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer.

Previously

Me and Emmett were still standing at his jeep when the school doors were lockdd to keep the '3rd' chicken inside and when the police arived, it took them 2 hours to come to the conflusion, that their either wasnt a 3rd chicken or it was long gone.

Me and Emmett were to busy laughing to notice the school doors open and everyone scamblenout of the building.

That was untill...

"Emmett what the hell were you thinking, i know it was you."

I would know that voice anywhere..

And then before i could react there was a pair of shocked golden eyes stairing striaght back at me.

Chapter 10

I tried to turn my head but i couldnt look away, his bronze messy hair, the eyes...oh the eyes, they made me melt, like they always did, i looked deeper into them they were filled with so much emotion Love, Lust , longing, and... regret? Guilt?...

I couldn't tell but i knew there was something there.

"Bella?"

I didnt know, what to say or do. My mouth was dry. My chest clenched. Tears that would never fall, filled my eyes. I nodded. I closed my eyes. I ran.

I ran for what felt like hours, but i knew it was only minutes. Even though i was a vampire, i couldnt keep it going, tears clouded my eyes, my legs felt woobly, my heart still ached.

I sank to the floor, and wrapped my arms around myself, it was just like when i was human, the hole was re-opening, it was happening again. I looked up, i was at the treeline of the meadow again.

Deja vu (A/N: spelling?) much?

I heard footsteps, and the rustling of leaves on the ground.

I looked up to see Edward standing looking down at ke with sad eyes, "We need to talk, Bella"

"Ive heard that before..." Cruel but nessisary, i love him i really do, but it had to be said.

I took a quick peek inside his head, if he hates me, ill save myself the embarasment.

'i love her but how do i tell her? Did she move on? Does she love me? Ok lets go...'

Before i even let him get a word out i crushed my lips to his, this kiss was full of passion and love.

"sorry, i've been waiting a very long time for that."

He had his beautiful crocked smile on his face, i kissed it soo much."as have i, My Bella"

I couldnt help but smile at that, i was absolutly glowing at it, i love when he called me his...

We talked for what seemed like forever, it had been 3 hours, i was just pulling away from yet another blissful kiss i remembered...SAM!

I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and was about to phone sam when my it rung...

"Alice!?"

"Bella, its ok i told sam, you would be late, i also told him about you and Edward and how you are happy now, because i seen you didn't want to do it."

"wow. Thanks Ali!"

"its fine. Bye Bella"

"bye!"

"well that worked out rather well, we sat and talked for ages just cathing up... "Bella who changed you?"

I was expecting this, just not so quickly, "Victoria" i whispered.

Edwards eyes turned black, his hands clenched. His teth grinded against one another.

I knew what whould happen he would go biserk, i quickly crossed the space between us, and kissed his on the lips with such passion and strength he forgot everyting, his arms snaked round my waist, and my hands gripped his hair. We didnt have to breath, we would never be tired, we would never stop.

We finally pulled apart, and staired deep into each others eyes, "come on , Bella, lets go back to my house, Emmett's probably been dieing to tell everyone your here!"

Oh yeah he didnt know

"Um... Acually Edward, ... Everyone all ready knows, exept Esme, but I expect Alice told her..."

"so i am the only one that didnt know.."

I nodded, he probably hates me now. No he does. I looked down ashamed.

"I know i should have told you first, but I didnt know who, i didn't know if i could, if u really never wanted to see me again, there was so many things going through my mind, and Emmett only found out cause he was in my French class and i was told to sit beside him, and then..."

He kissed me quickly, i got the hint to shut up. He pulled away

"Bella im not mad at you, slightly dissapointed that i was the last to find out, but not at you, that was then and this is now."

I kissed him lightly on the lips, grabbed his hand and started to walk to the house.

As soon as we walked throught the door, i was engulfed in a hug by Esme, Alice, Rosealie, Jasper, and Carlisle.

" Its soo good to finally have you back Bella" Esme said with so much love.

I smiled, and looked around the house was the same as the one in forks, so were all the Cullens, Alice Jasper, Rose, Esme , Carlisle, Edward- in all his glory, but with my new Vampire eyes sight my memories of them didnt do them justice, all 7 of them, wait 1, 2,3,4,5,_6 _where was Emmett?

I turned to Alice and was about to ask when she said

"hes in his room, pouting, because Edwards gonna go hunting tonight with Esme and Carlisle, while you stay here and catch up with me, and Rose, but he wants you to catch up with him and Jasper, which is completely out rageous"

"im going hunting?" Alice gave him a look " Im going hunting!"

I then did the only thing that could be done '*cough* "whipped" *cough*'

Edward gave me a look as if to say, 'Your as bad as Emmett'

So once again i did the only resonable thing, i gave im an innocent smile and looked up at him through my eye lashes, i also may have used my persuasion power, to influence him.

Emmett decided to make his appearance known now, by comming down the stairs and saying " how about me and Jazz get Bella, for half the night then you and Rose get her for the other half"

"that doesnt sound to bad.."Alice anounced

"ok.. Us first then, come on Jazz."

Emmett grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and ran up to his room.

He sat me in front of his computer, and said "for our time, we are gonna play ' Slenderman', its easy you just have to find 8 pages, and avoid that Slender dude. GO!" he pressed play and turned the volume up to 100 and plugged in headphones and put them on my head.

I got 3 pages and was passing a grey tunnel, it looked like somewhere there would be a page, and also a Slender man, i decided against going in, I turned around and saw a tall suited man with no face and 4 arms, Jasper and Emmet started yelling at me to Run, i had no idea what to do, suddendly the screen was statiky and The noises got louder, i screamed and threw the headphnes off nearly falling of the chair in the process.

"that was sooo CREEPY. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PLAY THAT!"

" 'cause it was damn funny!"

The rest of the hour was spent with me and Emmet and Jazz bounding over videogames. Im glad to have them back.. I love my big brothers, most of the time...

A/N:

I want to say a big thank you to..

Lis3011

.56

Stephanie123

Lyndzwaterfall

And a few others who wernt logged in and only came through a guest's .

And thanks to my readers, for telling me to continue and for following and favoriting my storys and me.

I was playing slenderman, and gosh its so creepy! If anyone has played it let me know, how it went with you! ( my reactions pretty much the same as Bella's) and let me know how many pagez you got!

Coming up next Alice, Rose and Bella bonding as well as a pretty big surprise.

Please REVIEW and i will try respond to most of them, thank you

Love you all

Peace out

Llamalover957

=)


	11. The start of the End

A new Breath

No copyright infregment intended, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Previously

I got 3 pages and was passing a grey tunnel, it looked like somewhere there would be a page, and also a Slender man, i decided against going in, I turned around and saw a tall suited man with no face and 4 arms, Jasper and Emmet started yelling at me to Run, i had no idea what to do, suddendly the screen was statiky and The noises got louder, i screamed and threw the headphnes off nearly falling of the chair in the process.

"that was sooo CREEPY. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PLAY THAT!"

" 'cause it was damn funny!"

The rest of the hour was spent with me and Emmet and Jazz bounding over videogames. Im glad to have them back.. I love my big brothers, most of the time...

Chapter 11

Alice pulled me up from the cushion I had plonked myself on.

"Our turn!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh come on Rosie, 5 more minutes" Emmett was being so childish... Oh no not any more, no child should be doing that with a girl...

"No! Emmett. That won't work!"

Emmett was whispering into Rose's ear.

"Emmett, we are taking Bella and there is nothing you can do about it!"

At that moment Emmett slung me over his shoulder and jumped out the window...

"i could do this"

He shouted over his shoulder to Alice and Rose.

We were running for what seemed like hours, which was weird because time feels slower when i run.

Emmett finally set me down, and turned to face me with a huge grin on his face.

"what? Stop it that's creepy"his face suddenly turned serious

"what? Emmett what is it?, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, i grew more and more anxious. I couldn't see anything around us... The smell it was nothing strange, moss, water, fresh air...and ...something elce ,no...someONE elce...

I sniffed the air a few more times, i knew that scent anywhere...

Before i could react, Emmett had his phone out...

"dude, i can smell, someone...no a rabbit of course its a vampire... Yeah i think its..."

_**BOOF!**_

I turned to see Emmett, flying into a tree, and Victoria standing where he used to be.

"well well well, we meet again, little Bella"

" Don't try anything Victoria theres 6 vampire's on there way 8 vs. 1 the fight is in our favor, just leave."

"Actually, Bella, the fights in my favor" she said in sickly voice,

That second 100's of newborn vampires stepped out into the clearing, some looked as young as 14 while others looked at old as 60. But also out of the other side came 6 amazing vampires, i would trust with my life and looks like, that's what it has come down to...

A/N

Hey guys thanks for the reviews.

I no this chapter is like super short, if it can even be called a chapter, but im putting up a really long chapter soon, about the battle, it will saddy be the last chapter, i have lost inspiration for this story, and it only seems to have a few fans, so thx.

I should never have taken so long to update there is no explaination but ill try ...

It took me so long to update because of Exam results and recovering from sleep deprevation and blisters from my bronze Duke Of Ed. Plus MAJOR writers block.

Hope you liked it.

Review!

Llamalover957 =)


	12. The End?

A New Breath

No copyright infregment intended, all characters belong to the wonderful, Stephanie Meyer.

Previously

"Actually, Bella, the fights in my favor" she said in sickly voice,

That second 100's of newborn vampires stepped out into the clearing, some looked as young as 14 while others looked at old as 60. But also out of the other side came 6 amazing vampires, i would trust with my life and looks like, that's what it has come down to...

Chapter 12

I positioned myself in a fighting stance, i really hate violence, but this has to end here.

I turned around to see The Cullens do the same, i listened in on a few of their thoughts...

'I hope no one gets hurt except, that witch Victoria, no one messes with my family' -Esme

'lets kick some vampire ass! Yeah!' -Emmett

'this better not ruin our outfits' - Alice

Jasper was obviously thinking of stratagies, and Rose was thinking about who she would rip the head off first...but one though stood out amung the rest Edwards - 'I would give myself up to victoria now if it meant saving Bella!'

And in that moment, i forgot everything, and i simply forgive him, i realised there was no point in being mad anymore, no point in regreting, no point in trying to persuade myself of anything different, for i am in love with him, I always have been, and i will always be in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

I smiled, and lifted my sheild...

'I love you Edward, always and forever'

His reaction was of shock for a few moments, until his smile grew...but so did Victorias as she shouted,

"GET THEM!" her eerie voice slithered into my ears like a snake. The newborns came charging. But so did we. It took less than a second for us to reach them, one girl with blonde hair and a slim figure went for my throat with her nails, but i dodged hed attack and in one swift motion ripped her head clean of her shoulders from behind.

I looked round at Emmett and smiled seeing him ripping the head of 2 different newborns at the same time, then immidiatly going for another newborn to savagly ripp apart.

Jasper was jumping on the back of a new born vampire who was chasing Alice, and of course Alice was ripping a newborns jaw apart while yelling about how he ripped her favorite top.

Carslile and Esme where working together, one holding the newborn while the other ripped them apart.

I didnt have enough time to look for Edward because a new born smacked into me on the chest and sent us both falling towards the ground, i used my forcefeild to shove them off, then i bound them with an invisible rope and ripped there head off.

The fight went on for hours and it was only a matter of time before someone on our side got injured...

I buckled over with my hands on the ground and my head down, i felt the power of the earth flow through me and my eyes turn black, the world around me died down as everyone watched in astonishment, it felt like i was on top of the world, there was no stress, or worries,no anything, everything just disapeared.

I tnought about everybody i have ever lost...

Charlie

Jessica

Mike

Angela

Ben

Tyler

Renee

Phil

Etc. Then i thought of the people i love, my family...

Emmett - My playful prank loving big brother

Jasper - My confederate caring brother

Alice - My hyper active sister

Rosalie - My beautiful supermodel sister

Esme - My protective caring mother

Carlisle - My intellectual caring father

Edward - my heart, my soul, my love

The blue light illuminating from me kept expanding until i stood up, with so much power, and strength that the blue light exploded and the remaining new borns dropped to the ground dead.

I looked up to see everyones shocked expressions, and Emmett with a giant grin playing on his face, he was the first to come over to me, and gathered me in a bear hug so tight, it would have pushed my insides right out if i was human..,

Everyone elce came over next each giving me a hug and saying much they loved me, even Rosalie.

Then there was Edward, standing there in all his glory,his clothes were ripped and dirty and his hair was an untidy mess, but he was still there in one peice.

"we will give you guys some privacy" alice said excitedly

I gave her a warm smile, and Edward sent her a small nod in thanks.

When we were alone there was a few moments of awkward silence, untill he broke it..

"Bella I'm so-"

I stopped him by crashing my lips to his, our lips moved in sync, the outside world had disapeared,

I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss and placed his hands on my waist, everything was perfect untill a sickly sweet voice pulled us from our bliss...

"aww, are Eddie and Belly back together, thats so sweet!"

"what do you want Victoria!" Edward sneered as he pushed me behind him.

"Her, just her" victoria snarled as she ran at us,

i pushed Edward away and put my physical sheild around him so he couldnt get hurt.

Victoria tried to kick me in the stomach but i grabed her foot and fliped her over, she started throwing punches and attacks and i dodged and hit off every one of them.

She jumped into a tree and started jumping between other trees.

She disappeared, i paused listening for Moment. The whisper of a footstep to my left.

I turned and lashed out blindly, and felt my fist connect with stone hard flesh, i heard a soft '

Oomph'

I turned and kicked her right in the stomach and she fell towards the floor, I pressed my foot down hard on her throat, this was it, the end for her, shed never annoy us ever again.

With her last breath, the only thing she could say was, " I might die here, but i will never lose!"

and with that i pressed harder and her head popped off her shoulders.

Edward rushed over to me as soon as i let the sheild down and kissed me with so much love and passion, i knew i was safe, here with my family and my love...

Forever and Forever and Forever

And then we continued blissfully into this small and perfect peice of our forever.

THE END.

A/N:

I want to say thank you to all of you who followed and favorited, and reviewd.

Also to all who supported me the whole way through my story.

Sorry for the wait again.

Please review for my last chapter, or for the story on a whole.

Dont forget to put me on author alert

And for the last time..

Peace out

Llamalover957 :D

Love


End file.
